The San, Seas and Rays Alter
by khoopakhoop
Summary: An alternate take on my Love Live NTR that I done a long time ago, go read it if you haven't. Requested by TheCasanovaOfSmut.
1. Chapter 1

**(Heyo! This is a little thing I wrote due to it being requested by TheCasanovaOfSmut, after a long time of not writing and releasing anything I'd say I gotten a bit rusty on this, me and him talked about this project and planned about it for quite a long while, changing quite a lot of things. This is not a sequel to "The Sun, Seas and Rays", more like an alternate take on it, and with that please e** **njoy.)**

* * *

It was no secret that the most famous "couple" in the entire school was the pairing of San and Umi, the two of them went well together, so well in fact that just a little push and they instantly became lovers.

A few months have passed since their relationship began and San already wants to have sex, Umi has refused a number of times already, claiming that she's not ready both physically and mentally, but there's also a problem on San's side.

He does not know how to please her.

Sure he's seen a few hentai and porn here and there but he wants to be able to really make her feel it, so he turned to his friend, Ray, dubbed "Semen Fucker", for some help on the matter.

After a long bit of discussion San felt a little closer to ready and now the plan is to wait until Umi was ready before he got his intentions rolling, so he decided to keep the tips Ray told him fresh in his head for now until the time is right.

* * *

Ray sat quietly on the park bench looking around, people of all ages passed by him, the kids that ran around, the teens that were sitting somewhere hanging around, the adults both working and not walking around, it was all of peace and tranquility.

But in Ray's head it wasn't so peaceful, the first step in his master plan has already begun, he had already wanted to bang her since the start of the year before San took her, that was when he realised he could use the opportunity to steal her away after San has banged her, of course she won't be a virgin anymore but who the fuck cares? Ray didn't, he already predicted San would come to him for some advice for how to bang her knowing San so he planned his motives around it.

The fact that Umi was with San only made the drive to fuck her even stronger, he didn't care if she was with his friend, all he cared about was that these events have been stirring his mind's drive and also that his dick is as hard as hexagonal diamonds.

But this was only just the beginning.

* * *

Umi had been thinking the past few weeks, so much so that she almost failed to complete her test, but she managed to complete it in time albeit with a lesser score than normal.

She kept thinking about San's request, he did ask her numerous times before but she wanted none of it, since those times he asked was when an important event was going on, but now she reconsidering his offer, she wasn't on her period and won't be till somewhere next month so she's safe in that regard, she also knows San has never banged any other girl in the time before she and him got together.

She thought through everything and was set on her motive, San will get what he wanted this time only.

But she needed to prepare herself more in any event the worse thing happens to her.

School had ended, San normally would go home with or without his friends if he were still single, but today Umi wanted to go over to his house and normally in the afternoon his brother and mother would be out.

This all meant they would be home alone.

Umi made her way to the shoe locker and changed her shoes then proceeded to make her way to the school gate, the meeting place. San came out a few minutes later and they began to make their way to San's.

Since San lived rather close to the school so it didn't take long to get there, they entered and with proper manners said the requisites for entering a house, San said it as a resident, Umi said it as a visitor.

She was ready and so was he but they didn't know that.

San didn't have much in his home, though he did prep some minimal snacks for his lady, she didn't mind the scarcity of food since she knows he doesn't like to spend unnecessarily.

As they sat on the couch awkwardly and clearly blushing, San went and got a glass of water for Umi, as he went back to her, he somehow managed to trip yet did not release his grip on the glass, the water fell onto Umi and made her clothes wet.

"Ah sorry!" San said as he picked himself up.

"Ah it's no problem!" Umi replied.

As San stood up he could not help but stare at her, her wet clothes clinging onto her body becoming somewhat translucent, he saw a bit of the outline and colour of her bra, this erotic sight made his penis stand up and was ready for some action.

Suddenly Umi began stripping.

"W-What are you doing?" San panicked as he can't seem to control his raging boner.

"I'm taking off my clothes to put in the wash later, it's embarrassing but if it's you I don't mind." Umi said blushing.

This was it, San hit the breaking point, he leaned forward and kissed her, startling her for a bit before she came into the mood, he was already undoing his pants and when they broke off, Umi saw the beast that was going to be unleashed.

It was a long afternoon.

* * *

 **(This is the end of Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed it, if you liked it and want to request something send a PM and I'll look into it, I'll try my best to write it up hopefully without delays but I'm not too sure since I'm one lazy bastard, but I'll try and get it done. Patience is a skill everyone needs to know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The deed was done, there was no turning back, San had taken Umi's virginity and she had done the same to him, but therein lies a problem.

He came inside which means that the possibility of Umi getting pregnant was high, pretty risky, but Umi reassured him that since her period was done it should be safe, but not entirely safe.

"Even if I bear your child I don't mind, I'll still love you, even if I get expelled from the school I won't abort the child if it does happen," Umi said to San.

It was in the evening when they had this conversation, they went at it for around three hours or so.

"Do you really need to go Umi?" San asked, "You can stay the night you know?"

"I wish I could but, I need to go home, I bet my parents are worried about me, I also need to go and fine tune my archery and your place doesn't have an archery range nearby, and the school isn't open when I do my training. I'm sorry San, next time I'll stay over and it'll be a very special night." Umi said in reply to San whose heart skipped a beat at the end.

That night text messages were sent between the two of them like a bullet crossfire in no man's land, their phones were buzzing all night long.

The next morning, both of them arrived in school looking lethargic, they were tired from all that texting in the night, concerns were raised over their apparent lack of sleep but they both just shrugged it off.

"So did ya manage to bang Umi?" Ray who sat in front of San asked.

'Yeah I did, it was great, we both enjoyed it thoroughly, thanks, man." San replied.

"No problems man, anything I'd do for a bro," Ray said. " _Nice. This is all going according to **keikaku**. Nicely done, now onto the next step of my plan to reach the goal of fucking Umi._ " Ray conjured up that thought in his head, if it all goes well, he'll be fucking Umi by the end of the week.

* * *

As each day passed, Ray got into action, the plan was going so well he even thought of himself as a genius mastermind, luring his victim into his trap.

The three of them, San, Umi, and Ray, were rather close to each other, they have been friends for about three years since the second year of Junior High, and Ray has been harbouring the thoughts of fucking Umi since then.

The day is Friday, the time is now or never, Umi had her idol and archery practice today, San suggested he wait for her but Umi declined, it will be hard to concentrate when the person she loves is looking at her, she's going to be flustered and probably make mistakes.

Ray too declined the invitation to go home with his friends and San's too, stating that he "has some things that need to be sorted out and they should just go first." The excuse was perfect, no one thought twice about it.

The moment San left the school grounds, Umi would have stepped on and activated Ray's Trap Card.

* * *

Once everyone in μ's left except Umi, who went to Headmaster Minami's office to ask for the key since she was planning to stay after school hours to practice her archery and that she has notified her parents of this already, Umi is a responsible girl so there was not much to lose by lending her the key since once she was done she'd re-lock the gates and head on home.

Somehow, the faculty members did not manage to find Ray hiding in a spot he was almost certain he would get caught at, he was, after all, a very tall guy.

After waiting for a long while, it all seemed clear, there weren't any teachers around and when he looked out the window, he saw the Headmaster with Umi walking behind her, as the Headmaster stepped out of the school gates, they bid each other goodbye and Umi locked the gates.

Ray was already hyped, he saw Umi make her way to the range, they had a changing room there, it was the perfect opportunity to fuck her then and there.

The door to the range was left open since Umi assumed no one else but her would be in school since anyone staying past school hours for no reason would be just dumb, Ray slowly made his way behind Umi while she was changing, he did have the leisure to run across the school grounds so he did catch up with her.

As Umi took off her blouse, Ray pounced.

Ray began groping Umi's breasts which she let out some extremely seductive moans.

"W... Who's there? Hyah!" Umi asked as she was continuously groped, letting out a cute little yelp.

"Why hello, there Umi." Ray responded while groping her. Umi could feel her body heating up as her breathing got heavier and harder, she could feel herself getting wetter down below.

Ray soon extended his right hand down and rubbed her groin, she's really feeling it now, 200% really feeling it. Her moans get louder the more he rubs, soon, Ray went under her panties and began the using his finger, her moans were really going loud now.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" Umi said before landing a hit with her elbow on Ray's stomach.

"Oomph!" Ray gasped out as he recoiled from the hit, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"What are you doing Ray?" Umi shouted to him, she wanted an answer to what he was doing.

"Well, San said you two had sex, so I'm just here to test you out and loosen you up a bit for him." Ray gave his excuse, "My dick, after all, is a wee bit bigger than his."

"Are you sure?" Umi questioned, as she inched toward his crotch to see whether his claim was right or wrong. Ray saw this and unzipped his zipper, his erection coming out of the hole, pulling his underwear with it.

"Oh my... Isn't this guy big and energetic? I wonder how it's going to fit inside me, this long and big penis." Umi casually said as she released the beast, which sprung up and bopped her in the face.

"Ow!" She cried as she reeled her head back, "Ain't this a naughty fellow?" She says as she puts her mouth on it and begins sucking.

"Oooh! Damn! Holy shit your mouth! Aw, man, this is good!" Ray cried as he received a blow from Umi.

"Mmph! Hish ish sho ig!" Umi's comment on the size of Ray's dick was muffled with his dick in her mouth as she skillfully blew him, despite only doing it to San before.

That Umi Magic gave Ray sensations that would last a long fucking time, he would never have a bj as good as this ever again.

"Oooh, I'm close! Get ready for a load to be blasted to your face!" Ray shouted as Umi sucked his dong till he came, she broke off and swallowed almost all of his load.

Umi gasped for air as she said one line, "Fuck me... Now..."

"Oh, I will..." Ray said slyly as he took his raging erection in his hand, his dick was ready to enter Umi and give her a good Heaven's Feel.

"Stick it in now..." Umi pleaded, and just as she asked, she got it.

"AH!" Umi screamed, she was clearly wet from just now and if Ray isn't careful, she could blackout on him for all intensive purposes of which, will kill his erection.

So he began thrusting in and out Umi's little spot, the dopamine, adrenaline, and ecstasy levels were off the charts. Ray controlled his rhythm to make sure she doesn't pass out while he's giving her a good dicking. He also kneaded Umi's breasts more, nibbled her ears, sucked her up and did more.

Soon he shot his first load, then the second a while after, then a third.

Eventually, he shot ten loads into her gaping kitten.

He was done with her for the day, almost no one could still be conscious after getting shot into ten times, it was also 11 p.m. which meant that he gave her good dick for about five hours.

He laid down on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ray woke up a few hours later.

"Damn... I should really get myself cleaned and get some food, I'm hungry." He said to himself.

The good thing is that there were showers in the locker room, but the bad thing is...

He has nothing to dry him off with and he also cannot wash his clothes.

"I still need to clean this place up tomorrow... Fuck." Ray said while showering, planning on where, how and what to clean.

He got out of the shower and walked around the messed up area he and Umi made and he went outside of the range.

He made his way to the vending machines to get a drink and possibly some small food, it was starting to look like a camp on school grounds except the only activity being hardcore sex.

He then walked around the school in his birthday suit, trying to dry himself up, the occasional breeze was chilling and the more time he spent out here the more likely he'll catch a cold, not that it matters much.

He made his way back to the range and boy it smells like fucking shit. "I definitely need to clean this place thoroughly, this smell can't stay in here. the people are going to suspect something."

"Alright... I just need a fuck ton of soap and water, and a mop. This is going to be one hell of a cleanup, maybe I should hire a cleanup crew? Nah, they'll probably call the school asking why are there two people still in here." He planned his logistics and decided to get some of them out of the way first, maybe he could sneak home and take some money to buy soap tomorrow morning. "I'm going to look like a fucking pervert if I walk around like this now, who knows who is walking around the streets at this time? Should I risk it?" Ray began to think about his plan of action, in regards to his house's location, he could reach it if he crossed a few alleyways through the roads. But the thing is, he's naked.

"Tch. Why must this be so hard? I should've planned for this!" Ray cursed his preparations. "Maybe I could use a 'clean' mop in the school, now where can I find a bucket? The soap here isn't..." Ray mumbled on about his cleaning plans for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Given the situation now, it's pretty clear on how things are going, Ray had a mop, it's a Saturday, the bucket is full of soap water. The place now smelled a lot less disgusting. Umi's still on the floor and reeks of semen. So Ray carried Umi into the shower room and just laid her there.

"Now that she's out of the way I can begin cleaning." Ray said and got ready with the bucket and mop in hand, dipping the mop in the bucket of soap water he took it out and squeezed it dry, he spread it out on the floor and began mopping the floor.

* * *

In the bathroom, Umi slowly rose awake, she let out a small yawn and scoped around, "Why am I in the Archery Range's shower room? I thought I was in the changing room... Then what happened?" She breathed in and caught a whiff of a strong scent, she lifted her arms and took a sniff. "Guh! What's this smell? It reeks!" Umi reeled back upon sniffing her arm. "Well...since I'm here I might as well take a bath. I think there should be some soap and shampoo in here..." Umi decided on her course of action and acted on it.

* * *

Ray, done mopping the floor, wiped the sweat from his brow. The water in the bucket had turned murky, possibly due to the dirt and cum from the floor. It would be wise to clean the bucket and prepare the detergent and water, picking up the bucket, he proceeded to the shower room door which he left open for ease of access. He soon heard the faint sound of water hitting the floor and a small hum, Umi had awoken from her slumber and is currently showering.

"Well..." Ray thought to himself, "How the hell am I going to clean the bucket now? Heck, I'm not even sure if she remembers what happened yesterday. Shit! Should I sneak in or not? It could be worth a shot..." Ray started to debate on going in, and he came to a decision. He will go in and take any beating like a man.

He stepped in and went to the taps, dumping the water and cleaning it with the detergent he had found in the school, he was sure Umi had heard the opening of another tap and would soon come to investigate, and he had to act fast.

* * *

The sound of a tap being opened was heard from the other side of the short wall where Umi was sitting. She wondered who it was, tracing her memories to the day before, remembering numerous events after the locking of the school gate but she could only think of one person who is on the other side.

Ray.

She wanted to confront him and ask some questions about the day before, so she rinsed off the soap from her body and went around to the other side.

* * *

He heard it, the closing of the tap. Umi was coming, her footsteps could be heard stepping on the wet floor, "C'mon, C'mon," he panicked as the bucket slowly filled, he had the detergent in hand and would get out as quick as he can without getting spotted.

But it was too late. Umi had already turned the corner, and his eyes met hers.

"R-R-R-Ray?!" What are you doing?"

"Uhh... Umi I can explain...," Ray stuttered.

"Umm... Your penis is erect," Umi pointed out to Ray.

He looked down and saw his dick standing.

"I... I don't mind getting fucked again."

Ray just sat there, unable to comprehend what he just heard. Umi just told him he could have a go at her again. Ray began thinking if he should fuck her cause if he does, it'll end up with nothing productive getting done and just more messes to clean up. Ray thought well and hard before reaching a conclusion.

"I'll fuck you later, I need to clean the locker room first," Ray said bluntly to Umi and left, besides, he was done filling the bucket.

Umi just stood there, slightly disappointed, but was itching for a good fuck. "Oh well, might as well soak in the bath a bit," she decided.

* * *

"Well, good thing I didn't shoot my load all the way to the ceiling or that'll be a pain to clean," Ray thought to himself while he cleaned the last remaining parts of the floor. After which, he will go on to clean the locker doors, for as much as he could remember, almost all the locker doors had stains on them. "Let us begin the scrubbing."

The arduous task began, every door was given a rough scrub from the top to the bottom, the smell of detergent filled the place, the soap water mixed with dry semen slid down to the floor. "Oh shit, how am I going to get this soap off the floor? Do I splash water and attempt to redirect it out?" Ray came to a dilemma. He forgot these locker rooms don't have drains. "Maybe...I could clump the soap into a corner and use a large drying towel to collect it, and then I could just squeeze out the water and grime. Yeah, that could work."

* * *

He was done, finally done, after a few long hours of cleaning the damn place he finally got it done. "Holy shit. That was tiring, maybe I should take a nap then fuck Umi again, but, this time, I think we should do in the shower, it'll be easier that way. Hm...yes," Ray thought to himself about his course of action which he decided he would stick to, to avoid any unneeded circumstances.

The nap he took, lasted quite a long time, Ray was practically up all night and was cleaning till the afternoon. When he became semi-conscious, it was already night time and Umi was looking down at him when his eyes opened. He screamed and sat up, turning towards the girl, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Ray demanded.

"Well, you left me waiting in the bathroom, and I was beginning to get dizzy, so I left. I then saw you lying on the floor and just looked at you until you woke up."

"That creeps me out a little but not that I'm good with energy, let us begin day two of fucking," Ray proclaimed to Umi.

Umi faces away from Ray and pokes her ass out to him. "My body is ready."

"So is my dick."

Ray took out some lube from who knows where and slathers it all over his dick. He had planned to do anal and now was the time. Umi was presenting him her beautiful ass, ready to fuck a new one. He shoved his lubricated dong into her gaping anus, and she screamed as her asshole got torn from the large foreign entity entering her. She felt a substantial amount of pain. It was different from getting fucked from the front, and it would be a while before the pain subsided, but Umi nudged Ray onwards.

Ray jumped at the chance, for her anus was defenseless against his mighty horn. He went in and out in a rhythmic fashion, filling and emptying Umi's anus as he did so, with each thrust he was hitting Umi's prostate which sent waves of pleasure to her brain. Umi moaned as Ray pounded her ass more. "Good thing there isn't any shit here, I don't wanna do scat," Ray commented on Umi's empty anus. "I emptied it while you were napping, I did clean it of course," Umi came in response.

Ray moved faster, and he was almost there, Umi was there too, but she wanted more, not up her ass but right up her now glistening wet pussy. "I'm close!" Ray exclaimed, "Me too! Ha! Hnnnng!," Umi shouted back.

"Cumming!" the two of them exclaimed as Ray shot his load up Umi's ass, the hot semen went up her large intestine as her asshole contracted on Ray's penis, squeezing out almost every drop of his seed.

Both of them were breathing heavily, quite exhausted from what happened just now. "Are you ready for the main event?," Ray asked Umi, "Come at me," she replied. "Well...," Ray said as he flipped her on her back, "Prepare for a tactical insertion."

Ray thrusts his hot dick into Umi's pussy. She screamed as he entered, hitting her in all the right places. "This is the dick I so dearly love," Umi said as Ray entered her fully. "I thought it was San's?," Ray retorted, "Well, things change when you have been fucked by a larger penis," Umi seductively said. "Well, you'll love it even more after this!," Ray said as he pulled out and thrusts his dick in with all his might, Umi moaned as he did so, repeating the same motion once every thirty seconds. Umi's breasts moved up and down following the pumping movements.

"In the end, vaginal still feels better," Ray commented. "I... Have to agree on that...," Umi replied.

Ray continued moving in and out of Umi's pussy, each time he slammed in, chemicals get sent through Umi's brain. Dopamine. Oxytocin and Serotonin to name a few. It all adds up to the next orgasm.

"It's fucking coming!" Ray exclaimed, "I'm coming too! Fill my pussy up with your semen!" Umi shouted. "Aaaaaaah!" the two of them scream at the same time as Ray shot his second load into Umi's womb. "You're filling me up so much, inside of me," Umi said exhausted. "Are you tired?" Ray asked Umi, "No, I'm not, let us continue shall we? I've fallen for your dick more," came her response. "Then let us keep doing this forever," Ray suggested. "Good plan, I love it. If it means tasting this dick more, I'll do it," Umi agree wholeheartedly.

* * *

From that point onward, everything seemed to go back to normal. Umi would go on dates with San and hang out with him like an ordinary couple, occasionally, they will have sex, but San still does not know what happens in the shadows when he's not there. On the days where neither Umi nor San have plans for each other, Ray will swing by Umi's place and fuck her for all they want. San never noticed this throughout his days with Umi, despite being her boyfriend. He never once held an ounce of suspicion against Umi, did he trust her too much?

A few years went by since their graduation. Ray is the boss of a major company which is based in Singapore. Umi has become the wife of San, who is a Graphic Designer. The three of them do go out for drinks and the like, but even now, San still doesn't know his wife has been stolen from him many years back.


End file.
